


Quiet Reflection

by fanboi214



Category: A Quiet Place (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Throuple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanboi214/pseuds/fanboi214
Summary: This story is set in the MCU after Civil War but before Infinity Wars.  It's an imagining of how things might have gone down if the creatures from The Quiet Place had made landfall while the Team Cap was on the run.





	Quiet Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OzQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/gifts).



He was thinking about it again, the day of the invasion. It was no surprise. He thought about the invasion every day since it happened. He had been late to the game. The day of the meteor shower Steve and his team had been laying low in a practically nonexistent Venezuelan town. They didn’t know anything had been hitching a ride for at least a week and a half and by then it was too late. The Swoops (that’s what they had taken to calling the new aliens... well as much as you could ‘call’ them anything) had scattered the world to the wind so thoroughly and so quickly that nothing could be done. The day the world needed him most Captain America was hiding and he would never forgive himself for that. He’d never stop wondering if it might have been different had the Avengers assembled. If they hadn’t been so caught up in their own feuding would they have seen this coming? Sure the odds of avoiding this seemed impossible in hindsight, but how many times had the Avenger overcome impossible odds? Did Steve doom the world by refusing to sign those damn accords? 

Sam Wilson was well aware of the doubts that plague Steve. He was also well aware of the fact they were baseless. The creatures appeared so suddenly. They were seemingly indestructible and even now remain largely a mystery. Even with the full force of The Avengers the best they could’ve hoped for was a strategic retreat and evac. In the big picture everything would be just as it is, even if some of the fuzzy bits around the edge would be a little different. Sam knew that Steve was smart enough to do that math himself, but he also knew that reality was not enough to bring peace to Steve Rogers, because the fuzzy edges contained people, innocents. And if his selfish squabbling and failing leadership had prevented the Avengers from saving even one life Steve would never, ever, forgive himself. Steve had not shared these thoughts with Sam, he couldn’t even if he wanted to do so. The rudimentary language of gestures and glances Sam and Steve had innately developed lacked the nuance for such a discussion. But Sam didn’t need it to be spelled out for him, the mere sight of Steve silently staring out the kitchen window told him all he needed to understand. If there was one thing Sam Wilson knew it was Steve Rogers. 

Sam wished Steve could somehow find a way to leave the world that once was behind; their lives now strange as they were weren’t that bad. Yet here was Steve chopping wood, mentally of course to actually do so would produce too much sound. Still the first time he was here, on the Barton farm, that is what had brought him some stillness of mind. So this was the ritual he had developed, walking to this window, starring at the pile of firewood and imagining he was whacking it all to pieces. It wasn’t the best stress reliever but it was what he had. Today the mental exercise was disrupted by a pair of hands snaking their way around his waist. They were big hands, rough but tender; they were Sam’s. Steve didn’t need to turn around to know that, nor did he need to ask to know why they were placed there. Steve set his hand on Sam’s a silent reassurance that he was in fact fine. A smile ghosted across Steve’s face as he felt Sam’s lips gently press against his neck.

Steve slid out of Sam’s arms as he turned to pull the other man into a long silent kiss. Steve Rogers couldn’t tell you exactly when his romance with Sam Wilson began. He knew the sex started about a month after the Swoops came, but part of him suspected the romance began the day they met. What he felt for Sam he felt long before any of this. Ironically without words it became easier for the two men to communicate their feelings. There was nothing to discuss or dissect. They knew without question what each caress or kiss meant. Everyone seemed to pick up on it fairly quickly, and that wasn’t a small fact considering Steven Rogers was sucking face with all of his friends these days. They had all developed their own ways to speak to each other. Natasha and Clint were well versed in American Sign Language from their SHIELD days. Wanda had learned to revisit her mental projection skills when she had to pass along a message (to anyone but Clint that is. He was still very insistent no one was allowed in his brain but him). Scott realized if he was ant sized he could shout into a person’s ear without making notable noise, sadly this communication was one way at best. None of these methods were suitable for Steve Rogers. He was the heart of his team. He needed to inspire. He needed to connect. He needed to feel their emotions and let them feel his, and more often than not that was a gentle pat on the back, a supportive squeeze of the hand, a long night spent spooning or rocking someone, a kiss of joy or condolence or greeting. Yes, “Team Cap” had became very, very close in their time hiding out on the Barton farm.

Sam savored that kiss, but did not forget what had prompted his approach. He cocked a eyebrow in anticipation. Steve replied with a coy ‘what?’ look. Sam motioned at an invisible line between them and shook his own hand. (This mean “We had a deal.” in their language) Steve’s eyes shot askance. He scrunched his fingers and scampered them along an invisible ground. (Kids are around) Sam shook his head and flipped through the pages of a pantomimed book, informing Steve that in fact the Barton children and Cassie Lang were currently at ‘school,’ a makeshift class Laura Barton had set up in the barn to keep a semblance of normalcy. 

While Steve fished for another excuse he noticed Natasha in the doorway. He wondered how long she’d been there, presumably the entire time. Steve swore that if only one person on Earth survives all of this it’ll be Natasha Romanov. She moves with such innate stealth. In impeccable ASL Natasha signed to the boys “a deal is a deal.” She punctuated by holding up her left hand to reveal a ball gag. With a flick of her wrist she swung it around her finger.

Steve cracked a smile. A deal was a deal and he promised his lovers that he’d stop worrying about the past. He promised if they caught him in the act he’d let them distract him how they saw fit.Throwing his hands up in surrender he sauntered over to Natasha. Stopping before her he opened his mouth, waiting. Nat stared up into Steve’s crystal blue eyes as she slipped the ball between those beautifully plump lips of his. He readily bit down, obedient and trusting. Maintaining her stare down she boosted up on her toes to reach around Steve’s neck to secure the ball gag in place. Once it was in place Steve let his hands fall on her hips and pulled her close. Natasha’s lithe frame couldn’t feel more different than Sam’s body did in Steve’s hulking frame. Yet it felt just as right. The two men had been a couple for only a few days when Natasha clicked into place as their third. It was natural. She knew them. She was the only one who understood their language, even if she insisted on replying only in ASL. She correctly asserted they’d never learn actual sign language if they spoke their fake version as a crutch. And the fact she could know them so well and talk to them in that tone meant something. The three had been through so much together and they knew intuitively they would be together for the rest of their lives no matter where those lives lead them. Not one to be left out of the party he started, Sam’s body pressed to Steve’s back. Over Steve’s shoulder, Sam’s lips met Natasha’s. Their bodies pressed against Steve’s from either side and dear God was glad to be distracted from his brooding. 

Sex in a silent world took some specific engineering, luckily there was a room for that. The basement was covered wall to wall with mattresses for some basic sound insulation. A series of strings had been hooked to the wall, acting as good quite binds. Sam, Nat, and Steve were not particularly partial to bondage before, but uncontrolled movement always contained a risk of noise. And as it turned out bondage was actually quite fun. Then of course there were the gags, for obvious reasons. It’s unclear what Clint thought the room would be used for when he designed it, but it probably wasn’t this. 

The lovers had made their way down and lost pretty much all of their clothes along the way. Sam lay on his back, naked as the day he was made and looking damn fine. Nat, who at the moment was still more clothed than not, looped the rope around Sam’s wrist and pulled tight, looking at him to gage his comfort. He gave a nod, and she let her hand drag a low slow line across his chest before moving on to the next arm. They were gorgeous together. If their plan was to distract Steve than it was working like a charm. Steve had been disrobing, but he now stood shirtless, his super human chest gloriously exposed to the world, watching the two. There was no telling how long he’d have stood there if it weren’t for the crash. 

The sound boomed from outside the house. They knew what that sound, any sound, meant. Nat, Sam, and Steve looked to each other. This was not good. It got worse a second later when Scott Lang appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Zipping up to full size, the pint sized voyeur took not a second of hesitation. He sprinted up the stairs. There was a flicker of surprise in that in Sam’s face, a kind of ‘He was here?’ look. Nat shook her head and signed “Always,” before her nimble fingers went to work untying her own knots. 

***

    Clinton Barton was the only person to have killed one of the Swoops.  This was, as far as they could prove the truth.  His bow was silent but precise and that was exactly what the situation called for. Still he had not been able to pull off this feat without Wanda Maximoff.  It was her hex field that had contained the beast, kept it’s shifting metallic scales from covering up it’s weak spots.  This is how they had become the patrol team.  It was a dangerous job, and Avengers or not both had been frightened by it when it began.  But Clint didn’t want these things anywhere near his children.  He’d kill every last one that tried to approach.  And he did.  With Wanda and Clint’s technique they had amassed quite a body count.  Now their patrols felt perfunctory, relaxing even.  One day they had been a whole mile out and they didn’t see or hear a thing.  That’s how this patrol seemed to be going... until the crash. 

    The journey back was excruciating. All Clint wanted to do was sprint and see what had happened. He needed to see with his own eyes that his kids and Laura were safe.  Yet sprinting through a wooded area was just about the fastest way to get killed.  Every step had to be deliberate and aware.  He and Wanda had learned the paths well on their patrols though, and they were making good ground.  Each trying their best to convince themselves in silent panic that nothing would come, that they’d cleared the area thoroughly. There was a chance that was true, until Wanda heard the branches snapping and shifting.  A figure hurtled towards the farm and there was only one thing it could be.  Wanda stopped, her hands lighting fuchsia, as she tried to throw up a barrier, but it was too late.  There were trees and obstacles in her path and now the Swoop had gotten ahead of them.  It was a foot race now and both Wanda and Clint knew these things were fast.

    ***

    In the second he hit the threshold Scott was able to put it together.  There was a large puddle of water on the ground, and a bucket besides it.  Cassie had dropped it on the way back from the well.  She probably filled it too high. He had warned her so many times about trying to carry too much.  But she never took the modest or safe way out, Cassie was too much like her father for her own good.  Scott saw her standing there and he saw the other man too, but his mind didn’t register who it was.  His mind didn’t even register the woman hiding behind the tractor. He didn’t take a second to realize that it would be odd if any new person was on the farm.  His little girl was in danger and that was all the synapsis in his brain were shouting.  He glanced across the way to the barn/school house.  Maggie and Paxton stood in the doorway on pins and needles.  Cassie’s three parents all staring at her on bated breath as she stood stock still in the wide open clearing, waiting to see if they were coming. 

    Scott didn’t understand why she wasn’t moving.  All movement had some noise cost but she hadn’t taken cover.  She was just standing there next to that man.  She needed to get out of the open.  She needed to get to cover and Scott was about to make a brash foolish decision, as is his way.  Luckily he felt Steve’s hands clamp on his arms.  As the sickening clicks echoed from the distance Scott’s body jerked forward, but Steve held him steady and still. His eyes flitted over to Maggie who made no movements towards her daughter.  Perplexed Scott cocked his head towards Steve.  Steve’s eyes widened and he nodded towards the two still figures urging Scott to look harder.  Steve’s palms cupped Scott’s biceps, sliding up and down to soothe him, to calm him so he could see what they all did.  And when Scott finally did see it, he sank his teeth deep into his lower lip deeply hating the reality.  Because the reality was for the best course of action was to stand and wait.  It seemed impossible because as far as he could tell he’d already waited an eternity.  Steve had taken a micro step forward, so Scott’s back was pressed to his still bare chest (Dressing would’ve taken too long. Though he did have the time to get rid of the ball gag luckily).  Scott had to admit having that pillow of muscle at his back did take some of the edge off. 

    The Swoop crested the hill and you could hear a pin drop.  Scott wanted to scream.  He wanted to shout in fear. He wanted to make a distraction he wanted to do anything other than what he was doing… watching this thing galloping towards his daughter.  He didn’t know if he could watch. His eyes turned towards his ex and her husband. And it was clear they were all paralyzed by doubt.  But Steve was certain.  Steve was unflinching. And the logic parts of their brains knew he was right.  Cassie for her part seemed almost as sure.  She held her companions hand tight and turned to face beast.  She was actually staring down this thing as its bladed limbs twisted and turned, propelling it to her in leaps and bounds.  The creature launched into the air a few feet ahead and fell down on Cassie.  The serrated leg passed clear through the child landing in solid dirt.

    Cassie Lang remained completely unharmed.  This was because the man at her side was not a man at all, but an android.  Vision had phased into his intangible form and extended the same power to the girl.  So now the two found themselves in the particularly odd position of being inside the Swoop.  That didn’t last for long. A shimmer of pink lifted the creature up in the air liberating them.  As soon as the beast was contained, Vision let go of Cassie and she took off like a shot towards the safety of the barn.  Vision looked to the hill where Wanda and Clint had appeared, having arrived moments after the Swoop beset upon them.  For Wanda the recognition was instantaneous and completely jarring.  Vision was here.  Vision was alive.  He was alive and he was here.  It was hard for her to focus on anything other than that in this instance, which is why her hex field started to fluctuate.  Clint scowled as he looked over at Wanda.  He needed her to hold still if he was ever going to make a shot and she knew.  Closing her eyes she channeled all of her energy into keeping the Swoop in the air and Clint let his arrows fly.  Flowing in the perfect spiral they slid into the Swoop’s weak points and the beast practically exploded from within.  

    It didn’t matter that there alien guts showering from above.  It had been months since Vision and Wanda had seen from each other.  And both of them had spent every second of those months wondering if the other was alive.  No force in the world could keep them apart.  They ran towards each other and met in a strong embrace.  Tears forming in the corners of Wanda’s eyes from the intensity of the realization. 

    When the dust settled Scott was embracing with his family, reveling in their newly secured safety.  Wanda was lost in Vision and vice versa.  The woman who had been hiding approached Steve. It was Pepper Potts. Pepper was here. Tony was not. And as she got to the porch and greeted Steve the question was in his face. The answer was in hers. She didn’t know. That was at least a relief. But she was scared and so, to be honest, was Steve. 

***

    The banging was deafening and constant.  The narrow metallic hallways of Stark towers lowest ultra confidential sub-sub-sub-sub basement level did nothing to dull the sound.  If anything the din reverberated louder as it bounced through the halls.  Despite all the noise, Tony Stark was managing to make a racket all his own.  Sparks flying as his welding torched soldered a wire into place.  “I don’t know,” he said casually. “I get calling them ‘The Silence,’ but it feels off.  It’s not like they’re silent.  We need to come up with something with more of a zing to it.”

    “Tony,” James Rhodes admonished from the back wall, “Could you maybe try to make marginally less noise when it’s completely irrelevant.” 

    “You’re right, Rhodey, I’d hate if they figured out we were down here.” Tony snarked back.  He turned the torch off just long enough for the unending metallic slamming to really fill the room. 

    “That doesn’t mean we press our luck.  I already let you lure me down here for your crazy suicidal plan,” he grumbled. 

    “It’s not a matter of luck.  It’s a matter of science. There’s only one door in and out of this basement and it’s made of vibranium and enforced with adamantium.  They’re not getting in. They’ve already been at it for a week.”

    The door had been constantly assaulted.  The creatures hurled their bodies at it relentlessly.  They jabbed and clawed at it. There were occasional breaks when one would give up and wander away.  But inventing made noise and no other soul in the whole of New York City was making noise.  So Stark Tower was swarmed and sooner or later all of the attention was focuses on that door and it had been impenetrable.  It would not remain impenetrable. 

***

Team Cap stood around the kitchen table, Pepper and Vision mixed among their ranks. They had decided the most efficient communication for this instance was the written word. So Pepper and Vision wrote letters containing all they knew. These letters were passed around the table. It started on the Steve’s right with Sam. Everyone tried to study his face but it was still, somber. When it was done he passed the sheet to his left and draped an arm over Steve’s shoulder, a sign of comfort and support. That was when Steve knew he would not like these letters. Nat knew it too and that’s why she interlaced her fingers with Steve, holding them under the table for when the news got to him. It was a parade of one grim reaction after the next culminating in Steve himself. 

These were the facts: New York City was decimated. Like most large cities it was hit hard and it’s denizens were forced to flee to small areas and form small makeshift communities. This is precisely what Tony and his Avengers contingent did. Things in their community worked until they didn’t. The whole thing fell apart and Tony decided to fight back. He was convinced he could defeat “The Silence” (as they had been calling the Swoops) if he just got some tech from the lower levels of Stark Tower. Tony and Rhodey set off to gather resources over a week ago and had not come back. Pepper and Vision were given these coordinates in the event Tony failed to return. Tony Stark and James Rhodes were presumed dead.

Steve put the letter down and paused for a beat. Tony sent Pepper and Vision here. Steve knew why. It was him saying, “I tried. I failed. Protect them.” It was the action of a dying man. It was the action of the hopeless. Steve raised his head and scanned the room, making eye contact with each individual Avenger. And when he did, each gave him a nod. They knew. They all knew. Without any further consultation the group broke, everyone moving swiftly and with extreme purpose to Pepper’s amazement and confusion. There would be a rescue mission. There was no use trying to persuade Steve otherwise. He, Sam, Natasha, Wanda, and Vision would make the long trek to Stark Tower and they would not leave until they had saved Tony and Rhodes or they were absolutely certain their friends were dead. Scott and Clint would stay here to watch over the farm and their families.  No one could begrudge them that, nor did anyone try.

In mere hours the group was packed with the food and supplies they’d need to make such an arduous journey. Sam had gotten an upgrade/downgrade in his arsenal. His wings were far too loud and ornate for the necessary stealth, but Clint had been teaching him to use a bow, which he now carried with him. There had been many rounds of goodbyes between many people. They were all very aware that any of them could be their last. Sam, Wanda, and Vision waited in the yard as Nat and Steve bid their last farewells to Laura and Clinton. Clint and Natasha were having the kind of conversation they’d become accustomed to. They stood facing one another, joined hands, and stared into each other’s eyes for long quiet beats. And in those beats they saw everything they need to, spies eyes picking up on the tiniest signs or any emotions, be it Clint’s fear that Natasha wouldn’t return, her inability to stop remember the time the hooked up in Bahrain at this moment, his genuine regret they weren’t as compatible as they’d always hoped, his joy she could find people who completed her the way Laura completed him, and her undying gratitude for the day Clinton Barton crashed into her life to kill her, but saved her instead. They had spent a lifetime together, multiple lifetimes for most and it may finally be coming to an end. Clint pulled Natasha in close into a long sensual kiss. When they were done Clint noticed Laura looking at him with one eyebrow raised in tepid indignation. 

“I was saying goodbye,” Clint sighed. 

“That how you say goodbye to everyone?” She signed back. 

“Sure is,” Clint replied, before grabbing Steve by the shirt and pulling him into a gratuitously long and equally sexual kiss. 

Laura let out an amused sigh and looked to Natasha. “I love making them kiss,” She signed. 

“They are cute together.” Nat signed back. 

“Shame we never got around to that orgy we always talked about,” Laura signed just as Steve was released from Clint’s embrace. 

“First thing we’ll do if we get back in one piece,” Steve signed “I promise.” He leaned in and gave her a more modest kiss goodbye. 

Vision watched all of this with amazement. He looked to Wanda and Sam confused but this was their life now. For them it was ironic it could seem weird to anyone. 

***

The journey to Stark Tower was mercifully uneventful, grueling as it was. The look of the city had thrown them all off kilter and the tower itself was falling down around them. There were exposed wires, flashing lights and rubble. They entered through a gaping hole in the wall which was not a good sign. Things got precarious when they stepped foot in the tower. The scurrying clicks of armored feet on metal seem to come from everywhere. The sounds bounced around the building and every step had to be made with the utmost caution but they were determined and they careful. When they found the blast door it was a turning point. They just weren’t sure which way things were turning at the time. It was a sturdy door and it was torn to shreds. The Swoops had forced their way in. There was no doubt in anyone’s mind that this was the door meant for Tony’s last stand. The fact that it was shattered was not a good sign. Worse yet behind it was an elevator shaft. That meant a couple things: anything that went down there after Tony and Rhodes was still down there, the rescue team wouldn’t have a chance to see what waited them, there was a solid chance they would never be able to climb their way back up. 

The group paused to evaluate. Wanda lifted a hand, sending a swirl of magenta in the air, an offer to shepherd them down. Steve held a finger telling her to wait. He nodded to Vision and looked to Nat for confirmation. She nodded in agreement. Steve’s face screwed up as he thought of how to put this. Seeming a bit sure of himself, he pointed to Vision then the shaft, made a down motion with his hands. He then made some incomprehensible interlocking fingers symbol, wiggled his fingers a bit and tugged on thin air. Vision, understandably had no idea what he was being directed to do. Nat rolled her eyes and translated from SSL (Steve/Sam Sign Language) to ASL. Steve wanted Vision to go first, as his intangibility could protect them should the situation below be untenable. If he got down there and they were in the clear he was to gently tug on one of the elevator cords as a signal things were safe. 

That he understood. Wanda lifted him and floated him towards the ground. He gave her the go sign and he phased out as plummeted below. As they waited for the go sign Nat took the time to chastise Steve, “Learn. Sign. Language.” She emphatically signed. 

Sam shrugged and signed back, “I understood it,” in SSL. 

“Thank you,” Steve said as if that proved anything.

They got the go sign and Wanda escorted them down one by one. The lower level managed to be more of a nightmare than the first. There were so many long winding hallways, God knows how many Swoops were trapped down here with them, or how long they’d been here for. The whole place was a cacophony of sound, which was the most bizarre feeling for people who had been living in a mute world. Everywhere around them there was the tinging of armor on metal and those haunting clicking noises that always accompanied the Swoops. It was disorienting, so much so that no one in the group initially realized what was happening. After fifteen minutes of aimless wandering with Steve at the head of the pack, Sam got a very uneasy feeling. He reached out and grabbed Wanda’s wrist. Once they stilled Wanda’s eyes went wide. She heard it too. The clicking was getting louder which could only mean one thing: it was coming their way. 

Wanda threw up a wall to stop the others in their tracks. One glance back is all it took to see Wanda taking a battle stance and they knew what was happening. Reversing gears they got out of the Scarlet Witch’s way. The Swoop didn’t know what hit it. It was up in the air before it even rounded the corner and it was not happy about it. It struggled like mad against the field clicking up a storm. Sam had the bow at the ready. He was launching one arrow after the next. and none were able to make it past the creature’s shell. Archery was not as easy as Clint made it look, especially not under this kind of pressure. Sam definitely would’ve gotten it eventually but time was not a luxury, especially considering a second Swoop whipped around the corner like a whirling dervish. It’s limbs swinging frenetically as it moved at the speed of sound. There was no battle to be won here. Wanda launched the beast she had contained back into the wall before turning tail and sprinting away the team at her side. They couldn’t out run these things. This had been proven time and time again. They couldn’t hurt them. And they had nowhere to hide. 

“Through the wall!” Steve barked. It took about half an instant for it to click but as soon as Sam latched on to Vision the others understood. Wanda held close to Sam. Natasha continued the chain but when she reached back for Steve, his fingers just grazed hers. 

“Wait! Steve!” She cried out, but it was too late. The creatures were on their heels and they were out of space. The others sunk into the wall and Steve was left with no recourse but to slide up against it and try to be as small as he could. He was dead, at least in Natasha’s eyes. There was no way he could survive that. Her legs would’ve gone out under here if they were corporeal. 

It was quite lucky that four Avengers wound up on the other side of this particular wall. If you believed in fate you may even ascribe it to such a thing. At first glance they were in no area in particular, one of the research labs on this floor, but one where the roof had caved in. Perhaps the Swoops had clawed at the ceiling in a vain attempt to escape. Maybe there was an explosion? But the whole place was littered in twisted pylons and metal beams. 

Natasha didn’t care about any of that. They need to get back to Steve. Every second he was alone was another second lost. She reached out to the wall, as if she could somehow will through it herself. She looked back to find the others were not as concerned as she was. In fact they were distracted by something else entirely... James Rhodes.

Rhodey had gotten separated from Tony after the door gave way. It had been utter chaos and in that chaos Rhodes had unfortunately blown the stabilizers that were helping him walk. He thought he would die. How else would this work? He could barely walk. The building was swarming with monsters and on top of it he couldn’t make sound. The rubble was a God send. A place to plop down, hide, and wait for a master stroke of genius from Tony. When Tony didn’t come he assumed death would. He had been waiting here for almost a day at this point and this was not expected. 

As much as Natasha knew this was significant every fiber of her being wanted to go back through this wall. But eyes fell to her. Without Steve she was in charge here. Luckily she was the perfect human being for the task of extricating her own emotions from strategy. If Steve was dead he was dead by now. Now she had 50% of the people she’d come to recover and a tricky exit that would need to be maneuvered somehow. She instructed Wanda and Sam to escort Rhodey up and out to safety. Both objected, of course. They wanted to press on, but with Rhodes’ leg injury there was no way he was getting up that elevator shaft without Wanda and she had to admit that. Sam did not relent. Instead he held up his bow. That fucking bow. It was his way of saying, “You can’t bench me. I’m the one that needs to take the shot.” And he was right. He needed to stay tagged in. Vision had proven their safest line of defense so he was clearly essential for pressing on. Sending Wanda back alone with an injured party member was risky and frankly stupid. Her powers were strong but they should split up evenly. That math left only one scenario and Natasha did not like that scenario one fucking bit. 

Sam set the bow down and moved to Natasha’s side. He pulled her in and she let her head rest on his chest. Sam loved Steve just as much as she did. Sam was smart and brave and wonderful and if she left Steve in his hands, she’d be leaving him in the safest hands she could outside of her own. Yet trusting others had never been a great strength of Nat’s. So Sam fingers ran through her hair partly in mourning and partly in reassurance as they waited for her to make the decision they both knew she would eventually make. 

***

As it turns out Steve Rogers was not dead. He was as surprised to learn this as anyone. He had shouted. He definitely made noise when he hit that wall. Yet the Swoops did not stop to sniff around as they always did. They just kept going. And as he thought about it he found it hard to think of what sound even triggered the stampede. Unless the Swoops weren’t chasing a sound. No they were running away from something, something at the end of this hallway. It was funny, he had forgotten what felt like. It had been so very, very long. But he had it again, finally. This was what hope felt like. 

Tony Stark was seated leisurely at a work bench. His one regret was that he didn’t have a cigar. He lost it in the scuffle. He earned it though. He did just safe the world... again. The cause of the celebration was the small box on the bench, no bigger than a coffee cup and more precious than life itself. He had found the frequency he need to drive those fuckers back. When he heard steps approaching he assumed it was Rhodey. He threw his feet up on the bench and reclined for some extra flair, “What was that you were saying about my stupid suicidal ego driven plan?” The sentence was perfectly punctuated with a smirk timed for the exact moment Rhodey appeared in the door... only it wasn’t Rhodey. 

Steve’s mouth was dry. He could speak. After months of forced silence he could talk in safety and he knew it. Yet when he opened his mouth no words came out, because he was looking at Tony Stark. Arrogant, brilliant, perfectly healthy Tony Stark, just the way he had always been. A damn burst inside him knowing Tony was safe. The guilt he had harbored drained. Tides of joy and relief filled their place. Tony was knocked off his rhythm. He was on his feet and moving towards Steve by an unseen force. In truth he never feared for Steve Rogers. Steve Rogers was a force of nature, unstoppable mentally and physically. There was not a doomsday scenario that Tony could think of where Steve wouldn’t not only survive, but save others as well. He was a beacon of what men should be, a infuriatingly moral center that Tony lacked the ability to truly emulate so he degraded now and then. Steve Rogers was a man who made Gods jealous of mankind and Tony had been dumb enough to stand in his way. And now the world ended and something in Tony told him this was his fault. Something in Tony longed forSteve to tell him it wasn’t, not because he’d believe him, Tony would always blame this disaster on himself internally, but because that’s what Steve Rogers did. Steve Rogers made you feel like you could be as true and honorable as he was. He was a man of the most upright stature and he treated you like you were the one who he emulated, no matter who you were. 

The men stood a foot a part after all that time. They stood in the only spot in the whole of the world where they could speak freely. They stood there and they stared at each other their heart busting with love and fear and thoughts that could spout out like endless waterfalls. But they didn’t say them. Instead Tony slapped on a cocky grin and said, “I like the beard.” Steve closed the gap between them, pressing Tony so tightly to his being that they could’ve merged at one. He held them there in a charged embrace and whispered only, “I missed you.” Because he did... because that felt like the truest thing to say... because he was so fucking glad he wouldn’t have to miss Tony Stark any more. 

On the table Tony’s sonic box let off a loud high pitched screech. The men broke their embrace, Steve covering his ears as he recoiled. “Not supposed to do that, huh?” 

“Nope. Not so much.” Tony replied. But before he could reply the box sparked. There was a loud POP as something blew and then the buzzing stopped. 

Tony moved to investigate but Steve had him by the hand. A sharp pop like that they’d have minutes before The Swoops were back at most. Tony gave some resistance, but strengthwise he was never anything close to Steve. Like a rag doll Steve pulled him back behind a row of computers, as far away from the box as he could get. As anticipated a Swoop was already in the room. Tony had his eyes fixated on that damn box and Steve was fixated on keeping him safe. The creature made its was to the table and craned its head around listening for even the slightest of sounds. Steve stared Tony down a, ‘don’t you fucking dare think about doing anything other than sitting here quietly, look. The being continued it’s exploration turning it’s ears towards them. This was always the most terrifying part. When something was hunting you and you knew it the last thing your muscled wanted to do was stay still. The last thing your heart wanted to do was slow. The last thing your breathing wanted to do was go shallow. It all had to be willed. Every fucking time and that always worked best with someone to calm you.

Steve held Tony’s hand in his own. They made eye contact and tried their damnedest to only focus on each other. Not the clicking. Not the pointed toothed multiple mouthed beast inches from them. They stared at each other and they thought about how happy they were to actually see each other. To hold each other in this way and they synced their breaths with the pulsing of Steve’s hand squeezing. The creature turned away and that could’ve been the end of it. It could’ve given up and wandered away, but it wasn’t satisfied it had found the source of the old noise yet. It crashed it’s way around the lab until it got to the box. As one tenderly leg swept over the bench everything on it crashed to the floor. And as the beast paced around its talon of a foot flirted with disaster, landing here there and everywhere around the box. 

This was when Steve went from holding Tony’s hand to pulling him into a spooning position. Tony’s heart skipped a beat every time that box almost met its demise. It was the only one. He didn’t have the raw materials to assemble another and it was fucking important. Too important to watch it die. The tenderhearted ox of a man above him had him pinned damn good, but Tony was able to rotate so they were face to face. Tony silently plead to let him go scoop it up. Steve refused. That was a stupid plan that would get Tony killed. Tony tried to impress upon him the importance but Steve wouldn’t budge. Then Tony began mouthing something. It took four or five times as Steve had no idea what he was saying initially. But then it crystalized at once. “Pregnant.” Pepper was pregnant. Pepper was pregnant and Tony was about to be a father and that box was the only hope he had of restoring the world to a place his child could live. 

Steve was convinced. He gave a conciliatory nod but they weren’t rushing out there. Steve’s eyes were drawn to the back of the room where nestled in a corner was, his shield. Tony had apparently been keeping it in some glass case. His eyes darted back to Tony who returned his expression. Painstakingly Steve crept towards the corner and when he reached the case he let it shatter. The Swoop’s head swung around instantaneously, but Steve had his shield back. He let it soar and after banking hard off the creatures head it bounced off a wall flying towards the door. The monster took the bait, reversing direction towards the door just long enough for Steve to slide in, scoop up the box, and toss it to Tony. 

The shield continued it’s arc, banking off the door way, the left wall and eventually landing back in Steve’s hand. The creature, which from what Tony could tell seemed pretty pissed, picked up on the pattern. The very second that shield landed in Steve’s hand the Swoops claw swung around, nicking his shoulder. Falling to the ground Steve let out a grunt of pain, innate and unstoppable. The creature pressed in for the kill and Tony scrabbled with his gizmo, desperately hoping to fix the fuse that blew in time. Steve was on his heels, sliding further and further back with each strike to the shield. He was able to protect himself for now but the creature new it was on to something and it wasn’t giving up. It was angry and hungry and focused. Too focused. 

“Hey Asshole!” Sam’s voice called from behind, and just as the plate in the back of it’s skull shifted to key in on that sound, the arrow pierced it skull and the Swoop slumped dead. 

Tony breathed a sigh of relief as he got to his feet, “So you’re an archer now. That’s new.” Sam did not have time to register or reply to that. He rushed towards Steve and pulled his boyfriend in the amazing life shattering kiss one receives when they’ve just saved your life. “So is that,” Tony quipped, “Kinda.” 

***

They rescue had been an unequivocal success. Tony and Rhodes were both safe. Tony had an almost operational prototype of his secret weapon. And Natasha had greeted Steve with a kiss almost as intense as the one Sam gave him. For the first time in a long time the Avengers had assembled in true form. And every single person there knew as they crept away from the city, the fight would be long and arduous, but they would win. Of course knowing something doesn’t make it true as they were about to find out. 

It had appeared out of nowhere. There must’ve been a cloaking device of some sort when it entered the atmosphere. It was a single ship, not too large and honestly kinda flashy, bright yellow and blue. The Avengers collective reaction was not fear or anger but annoyance. The alien invasions tended to have the decency to space themselves out at least. Their eyes transfixed on the ship they watched as a lone figure descended. It was humanoid in form, metallic face, clad in a long red duster and seemed to be utilizing some sort of rocket propulsion system. As the being touched down the metal mask folded down to reveal a human face. The mystery man had at his side a rather bulky rectangular object that looked almost like a boombox. But that couldn’t be... Steven and Tony looked to each other to verify the absurdity of this. Then at the loudest possible level the chords began. 

David Bowie’s “Dancing With Myself” was blasting through what had to be the entire upper east side of New York City and this...this moron was just dancing. All seven heroes in abstract horror and panic hurtled towards him. “STOP!” “TURN IT OFF!” “NO!” their terrorized please falling on deaf ears as the man in the duster seemed content to dances his way to a grave. The creatures had definitely taken notice of this extremely strange sight and they were flying towards the boom box, pouring from all corners of the city. It was madness. 

Steve Rogers was about ten feet back from the boombox when he was suddenly immobilized. His eyes shift to his left to find Tony and the others in similar positions. More importantly however so were the Swoops. They were pouring in by the dozens and getting caught up in this stasis trap, all the while Peter Quill, quite aptly was dancing by himself. 

The door to the ship once again parted and this time what exited was... a raccoon?? The animal was cackling at the top of his lungs and holding two gigantic guns, one in each hand. He spun down letting lose round after round of ammo, which seemed to hone in specifically on the Swoops and attach before emitting some sort of sonic shock to liquify their insides. Behind him fell, less giddy but similarly armed, two green people and a sapling. Fighting against the stasis Tony was able to grit out, “You’re seeing this too?” 

“I have never been more confused in my life,” Steve replied succinctly 

“They’re working,” Gamora shouted to the ship above her. 

Then finally something Steve could understand something occurred. “Of course they are. I designed them,” a female voice with a Wakandan accent rung out. 

“Excuse me?” The Raccoon snarked. 

“We designed them,” Shuri correct herself. Just as the Black Panther himself fell from the sky. 

While the guardians cleaned up the influx of Swoops, T’Challa landed on the ground and made his way to Steve. Pressing a hand to Steve’s chest the other man fell out of stasis and into motion. “Fancy meeting you here,” T’Challa said. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate it, but... what is happening?” 

“What’s it look like? We’re saving your planet, you idiot.” Rocket shouted back as he released Sam and Wanda from their stasis. 

“It is a long story.” T’Challa said, “One for another day.” 

“Can we help?” Steve said looking around at what was admittedly a very impressive display. At this point all of the Avenger had been granted mobility but the Swoops continued to pour in on all angles and these guys had no trouble putting them down. 

“Afraid we only have so many of these.” T’Challa replied, holding up the gun. 

“Then what do we do?” Steve asked confused. 

“Just dance, man.” Peter replied quite content with himself. 

“Dance? How-” Steve began before being pulled into a dance circle by Tony.

“You heard the man,” He grinned. It seemed that the release was much needed. They were all dancing now and it was so very very strange. And it was so very very right. And it was so very very needed. 

The song switched over to Elton John’s “Tiny Dancer,” and Peter shouted “Slow dance! Pair up.” He was met with a stoned face Gamora and he shrugged. “I’m just as surprised as you. Who could’ve predicted this.” 

“The person who designed the playlist.” 

“But what if the playlist was designed by fate?” He quipped and extended a hand. Begrudgingly she took a break from the murdering to slow dance.

With Sam and Nat paired up together Steve found himself swaying with Tony. “So you and Sam, huh?” Tony enquired. 

“Yup.” 

“And Sam and Romanov?” 

“Yup.” 

“And you and Romanov?” 

“Yup.” 

“Here I thought you were a boy scout. That all?” 

“That’s everyone whose in our relationship,” Steve replied. The caveats did not escape Tony. 

“Wanda?” 

“Physically nothing too intense, but what she can do in your mind...” 

“Barton?” 

“Now and then.” 

“T’Challa?” 

“One time but that was before any of this.” 

“Barnes” 

“Long time ago.” 

“Like two years...” 

“Close to eighty years ago. We just don’t fit like that though. It’s like a Clint and Natasha situation, really.” 

“Wow.” Tony replied studying him. 

“Why are you asking?” Steve said noting something percolating in Tony’s mind. 

“Considering all this, I just think it’s weird you never made a move on me.” 

Steve chuckled. “We’re friends, Tony. I never wanted to risk losing that friendship, it’s just too important.” Steve replied honestly and instantly. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Too important to risk.” Tony replied as the two blissfully danced their problems away in the chaos, apologizing each in their own non-apology way. 

Post Credits Scene 

There was a knock on the door, and Clint honestly didn’t know what to do about it. The whole house went on lockdown. They all fell still, taking cover where they could. There was another knock. A long beat and another. Confused Laura and Clint made eye contact across the way. Befuddled they went and answered the door. 

Tony waited for no greeting instead shouting “Pepper, I’m home!” and pushing past them to find his fiancé. 

Steve, Sam, and Natasha stood in the threshold. Behind them the porch was crowded out with Wanda, Vision, Gamora, Peter, Drax, and even T’Challa. Natasha smirked “We’re home.” 

“You’re talking,” Clint said dumbfounded “I’m talking. We’re talking.” 

Laura’s jaw hit the floor, “Does that mean...” 

“We’re safe.” Sam replied. Applause, crying, cheering filled the house. People grabbed whoever was next to them and pulled them into their arms. Clint pulled the closest person, Sam in this instant, into an opened mouth kiss. 

“And more importantly we made it back in one piece.” Steve said. 

There was a record scratch in the celebration. “Wait... are you saying?” 

Steve’s grin widened “I’m saying we’re home safe and in one piece. Now we did make a couple new friends along the way who based on our conversation also seem to have made it here in one piece if-” 

Out of nowhere Scott Lang materialized in full size, apparently having been next to the Barton’s this whole time. “Kids go to the barn! The adults have a very important... thing!”


End file.
